


Epicurus

by Dianascanary



Series: A Wonderful Day [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Knotting, Romance, Smut, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: You're completely adverse to the idea of a mate. But then you meet Diana Prince.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Series: A Wonderful Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224





	Epicurus

**Author's Note:**

> This took damn well forever to write.

You had never been one for large romantic gestures. That is not to say that you wouldn't want to be shown love. It simply wasn't in the cards for you at the moment.

And despite how many people told you that it wasn't healthy, you'd be lonely, or it wasn't safe, you kept to your own. 

You didn't need an alpha. You had health benefits through your job, so the doctor could keep you healthy. You had friends and family to keep from being lonely. And the cops, or at least the beta ones, would keep you safe.

You didnt need an alpha. And you didn't exactly want one either.

"Thank you for staying behind with me again, Y/N. I really appreciate it." Your boss is a sleazy old man with a beta and kids at home, but that doesn't stop him from hinting at things with you.

He didn't need you to stay behind. He more than likely thought that he could smell you better if there weren't as many people around.

Your suppressants were starting to wear off and your next dosage was on your nightstand waiting for you. If you hadn't had stayed behind, you'd be fine. But Maxwell Lord was a sadist and wanted to see you suffer.

And who were you to say 'No"? Any self respecting omega would kill for your position and you weren't blind to that fact.

After another half an hour, right when the pain in your lower abdomen becomes unbearable, he lets you leave. But not without one last innuendo.

You hurry out the building as quickly as possible.

"Y/N! Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your car?" Gregory, the security guard, calls after you with a slight note of panic in his voice. He's one of the nicest alphas you've ever met. That's why he has a beautiful omega husband patiently waiting for him at home, one that he should get home quicker to.

"No thank you, Greg. I walked today. I'll see you on Monday!" You wave to him frantically as you continue to hurry down the street.

You're starting to get to that point to where all you can smell is yourself and any available alphas. It's how you know you're being followed. It's how you know that when you speed up, they speed up right along with you.

The wind picks up, carrying your scent right along with it. The responding growls bounce off the concrete foundations of the buildings you hurry pass, planting themselves into your ears.

By some higher being's grace, there's a group of nicely dressed people ahead. Leaving what you think might be one of Bruce Wayne's buildings. Maybe you'll be able to get lost in the crowd.

Just as you make it, the crowd seems to disperse, and you're still stuck. They're even closer now. Sure to be able to reach a hand out and touch you.

"Come on, Miss. Stop running. We all know you want to." It's gross and vile and rough and you can barely stomach the fact that some deeper, instinctual part of you believes him to be right.

"What about someone hurriedly walking away gives you the impression she would like to have relations with you?" The third voice startled you. It's a woman, an alpha by the smell of her. You turn around quickly.

"We don't want no trouble, Lady!" The first guy cowers in the woman's shadow a bit. The second guy looks like he'll try something if given the opportunity.

The woman, is wearing a beautiful gown, golden jewelry, and her hair in a stiff bun, and yet. She looks as though she could still kick the shit out of these goons without batting a long, elegant eyelash. 

Your core starts to throb that much more.

The men don't move for a few more seconds. Either frozen in fear or astonished at the sheer amount of power that exudes from the woman. You're left no time to figure it out. The men scurry off at the furrow of a sharpened brow.

The woman swiveled elegantly on her heels toward you. Her dress catching the wind at her sides.

"I-thank you." You stuttered out, hesitant to make eye contact with the alpha.

"There is no need to thank me."

"There is. Who knows what could have just happened."

The women hummed lightly under her breath, "Well, since I won't accept your verbal apology, maybe you can repay me by letting me give you a ride home?"

You were caught off gaurd to say the least. Under normal circumstances you'd decline in a heartbeat. But this was clearly not normal circumstances. And for some odd reason, you felt like you could trust this woman.

"I think I can manage that."

She let out a dazzling smile and gestured to a town car that had been idly sitting on the curb.

"Your chariot awaits."

...

"My name is Diana. Excuse me for not introducing myself sooner."

"Y/N." You crossed your legs subtly. Maybe being in an enclosed space with an unmated, highly attractive, clearly capable alpha wasn't the best choice.

It's probably just your anxiety but you swear the only smell in this town car is you.

"That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."

You blushed.

You had to hand it to this mysterious Diana. She hadn't shown any signs of privy to your...situation. You could only imagine the amount of control she was exerting as an alpha.

"Thank you." You spoke softly, whether it be due to nervousness or involuntary submissiveness, you'll never know.

That's when you notice it. You finally gain the courage to really look at the woman beside you. And you realize, she is struggling. Straining even.

And even though the thought that she could easily have her way with you if she wanted should scare you, you find the will to resist harming you overwhelmingly attractive.

Your eyes trail slowly down her body. Starting at the veins lightly prodding from her neck as a result of clenching her jaw ever so tightly. Or maybe she's holding her breath.

You leave her neck to gaze upon the lithe muscle in her arm, roiling along them and meeting at her chest. 

And finally you land at her lap. Where you find a decently sized bulge tenting the skirt of her gown. And you don't mean to but you let out a small chuckle.

You know it probably has little to do with you being you and has a lot to do with you being an omega in heat, but you couldn't help but take it as much more of a compliment than the embodiment of gorgeous herself calling you beautiful.

"Are you-"

"We're here, Ms. Prince." You're cut off by the driver. You looked out the tinted window and sure enough. Your apartment building loomed over you.

You make to get out of the car and into the safe expanse of your home, but something stopped you.

"Thank you for the ride, Diana. And for...saving me. Are you sure you don't want to walk me to my apartment?" It's an invitation of sorts. One that you obviously haven't thought through if Diana's answer is anything to go by.

Diana looked as though she were about to combust as she spoke, "No, thank you. I trust that you'll make it safely.

You raise an eyebrow at that, but nod your head dejectedly anyway. 

And with one last meek thank you, you hurry into the bulding and up to your apartment.

...

That had been an exceptionally rough heat to get through alone. But you still maintained that you didn't need an alpha.

You were doing perfectly fine on your own. 

Mates. Soulmates. It was all the same to you. There was no need for you to attach yourself to someone for life. You had dated before and you probably would have walked into moving traffic if stuck for eternity with any of your exes.

And that was only the regular mate bond.

The ever allusive soulmate bond sounded even worse. To be bonded with someone for life. To be sick when they weren't near. To fall apart physically and mentally if, God forbid, they never came back in this life. 

You'd rather work the custodian night shift at Arkham Asylum.

So that's why when you came down with a fever about three weeks after your heat you thought nothing of it. You were on a 3 month heat cycle and it was common for you to get heat-like symptoms periodically inbetween said heats.

You did what you normally did. A cold compress before work. A couple ibuprofen during work. And another cold compress after work. And normally doing what you normally did in these situations worked. Except it didn't this time.

But that was no problem maybe you were coming down with the flu. It wasn't flu season and your shots were up to date, but you're sure that didn't matter in the grand scheme of illness.

You're not really concerned until you become a bit lightheaded at work. And even then you're not truly concerned until you land yourself in the hospital.

A bit dramatic, you think as you lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed. Your mother sat across from you with a half worried half disappointed look that truly shows the duality of man.

You frowned at her, "Ok. What's the verdict? Measles? Mumps? Bubonic plague?"

"This isn't something to joke about, Y/N."

"Cancer?!"

"Y/N!"

You huffed, "That one was a serious question, but can you just tell me then? Am I going to die, mommy? Cause honestly, I sort of feel like it."

You mother's face softened. She moved toward you and sat on the side of your bed. She placed a soothing hand against your cheek.

"I know you feel like it at the moment, but you're not going to die. We just need to make some lifestyle changes."

Your brows furrowed, "Like what? I already eat healthy and exercise."

Your mother sighed heavily, "Not those kind of changes. Honey...have you been near any unmated alphas lately? Maybe ones that you've might have developed a...connection with?"

You rolled your eyes harshly, "Mom. We've been through this. I don't need a stupid alpha. I'm barely independent as it is."

"Sweetie. Look around you. Where are you right now? A hospital. Why? Well the doctor's still have to run a few tests, but they're almost certain you're going through Soulmate Withdrawal."

"How?! That would imply that I have a soulmate."

Your mom made a face.

"No. I don't. I don't want one. I don't need one."

"Honey. I know you think once you mate you're going to end up barefoot and pregnant like the movies will have you believe, but look at me. After your dad and I mated I didn't get pregnant with your sisters until three years later. I still had my career and then another three years I had you. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's okay to have to depend on someone for some things."

"But what if my mate isn't like dad?" You fiddled with the paper bracelet around your wrist.

"Then they're not your soulmate."

You breathed out a defeated sigh.

"So how long am I stuck in here?"

"Well there's sort of only one cure all for this. But if that's truly out of the question then in a few days and you're going to have to start a new prescription." 

There's a knock on the doorway that caused both you and your mom to turn your heads. Your eyes widened in surprise.

"Diana? What are you doing here?"

Your mother raised an eyebrow at the stranger. She eyed the many machines you were hooked up to and raised another eyebrow at the sight of your heart rate practically spiking into the sky.

"I was visiting a friend. What are you doing here? Are you okay?" The clear worry on her face made your heart flutter. You hadn't seen her since she gave you that ride, but that didn't stop you from constantly thinking about her and fantasizing about what would have happened if she had come up to your apartment with you.

You eyed her outfit. A navy blue leather jacket and skinny jeans that left little to the imagination. This was somehow more torture than the dress.

Your mother spoke up before you did, "I think she will be now." Your mother smirked mischievously before silently leaving the room.

Diana moved to sit in the chair next to the bedside.

You pondered for a second. Do you tell her why you're here? Do you lie?

But once again you're beaten to the chase, "It's because of me, is it not?"

"Huh?" Your heart skipped so many beats you were scared the monitor would start to malfunction.

"You're sick because of me. I'm not exactly sure how, but I'm almost positive of that."

"How could you have gotten me sick? We haven't seen each other."

"That's exactly why you're sick."

You made no move to confirm or deny her statement. Though, it's obvious she's right.

"I would like to apologize."

"For what?" You picked at the threads of your white bedsheets. You gasped lightly as a lithe hand placed itself over yours. You dropped the bedsheets.

"For not coming up to your apartment with you. In hindsight, locking you in a car with me probably wasn't the smartest choice. Not when you were in heat."

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have assumed. If it makes you feel any better you did a great job of keeping your composure. Unlike most alphas would have." You mumbled the last part. Instead of fiddling with the bedsheets, you had taken to boldly fiddling with Diana's hand instead.

The alpha looked at you as though you had grown a second head, "Are you kidding? I almost bit off my tongue during that car ride."

You giggled softly.

"You didn't assume wrongly. I did want to go with you that night. I didn't want to leave you, but I guess you could call me old fashioned."

"How so?" You looked up at her. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke. Something you hadn't noticed in the dim light of the car a month prior.

"I would like to ask you out on a date first."

"Oh." That made sense you supposed. 

But were you ready to make that step? You still hesitate to believe that you need a soulmate. But, you thought back to what your mother said. This wasn't just about what you thought you needed. Apparently, it was starting to effect your health. And naturally that would topple over into affecting other things. Like your work.

You'll admit you wanted nothing more than to go on a date with Diana Prince.

"Yes."

"Yes? Oh, I must admit. That was easier than I expected it to be. I thought I might have to get more persuasive."

You giggled at the look of mild disbelief on Diana's face. 

And for the first time in weeks, you didn't feel like you were close to your last breaths.

...

It had been happening few and far between lately, but you could never really shake the feeling that someone was watching you.

You didn't feel that way now for example, not when you were cuddled into Diana's side, but almost as soon as she left you knew you would feel it again.

You had gone on many a successful date, and you always notice an absence of that feeling with Diana. You're curious to know if there's a connection.

You hesitate to call it malicious. If you are being watched it feels less like being stalked and more like being protected. 

You wonder why you're even thinking about it now. Then turn your head back to the television. The news is on. They're talking about heroism again as they normally do. Wonder Woman popped up onto your screen and that's when you remember.

You had an idle thought that you wouldn't mind Wonder Woman watching over you.

You turn to Diana. She was looking at the screen but you had a feeling she wasn't actually watching.

It had been about 2 months since your hospital bout. 2 months of casually seeing Diana. 2 months of feeling great. 2 months of opening up to the idea of a mate.

"What are you thinking about?" You asked softly. Diana blinked rapidly before turning toward you.

"Uhh, nothing."

"That wasn't convincing in the slightest."

"I promise you it's not important." 

"That doesn't make me any less interested. I like hearing you talk. If there's something I should know. Tell me."

"...There's nothing worth telling."

Diana's brows furrowed heavily. She looked as though she did want to tell you something, but didn't know how to.

"How do you feel about superheroes?"

You blinked, "Like the ones on the news?"

"Yes."

"Um..I think what they do is important. Very selfless. I think Superman is hot," You could have sworn you saw Diana roll her eyes at that, "So is Wonder Woman."

A blush covered her cheeks now. But before you could read into it the television chimes with breaking news.

"The career criminal known as Cheetah, real name, Barbara Minerva, escaped from Arkham Asylum, says authorities. She seems to be staying lowkey but police do not expect her to stay quiet or out of trouble for long."

Diana stiffened beside you. She shifted slightly before tapping your side and looking at her watch.

"It's getting late, little one. I better get home." 

And for you, a question hung in the air.

Is home not with me?

A turning point from your usually unvoiced thoughts.

But you spoke another one, "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"After work? I don't see why not. In fact, we can even go to that little diner you adore so much."

Diana was an expert in distracting you. Distracting you from what though? You're not sure.

You shared a short kiss, and then Diana was out the door.

A few minutes later a new clip of Wonder Woman is shown taking down the newly escaped Cheetah.

...

"I think Diana is keeping something from me."

Your mom raised an eyebrow at your sudden outburst. She had been waiting for you to talk, granted not so abruptly. 

You sat comfortably on the same couch you grew up sitting on. Your dad sat in his old recliner, precariously reading the newspaper next to you.

"And what makes you think that, darling?"

"She's been leaving our dates early with poor excuses. She always looks like she's just about to tell me something and then she doesn't. When I ask she says there's nothing wrong. I'm not exactly sure how, but I can just tell she's not telling me the whole truth." You picked at the bed in which your fingernails rested.

Your parents shared a look above your head.

"Honey, I doubt it's anything bad. She doesn't seem like the type. I keep things from your mom that I think she's better off not knowing. Like how there was a spider in the shower this morning. I removed it before she saw it." Your dad seemed pretty proud of himself, despite being not helping you in the slightest.

You had been able to ascertain that whatever it was being omitted from you wasn't particularly damning, ie: she wasn't cheating on you. But that didn't take away from the fact that you didn't like being kept in the dark.

...

Your parents had been no help. You eventually resort to just helping yourself. 

You hate to admit, you'd told yourself you'd never be that girlfriend, but you're snooping.

Snooping around the people she's told you about. The places she's told you she's been. The things she says she knows. 

And the answer. The answer is on the tip of your tongue.

The answer lies within the television, just as it had all the times before this.

...

"Y/N!" Diana called out for you as she entered your apartment.

You hadn't the energy to answer. 

She eventually found you sitting on the edge of your bed, staring at your fiddling fingers.

"Hello, Y/N."

You blinked resolutely before looking up at her.

"You lied to me."

"What are you referring to, darling?" You had never truly witness fear in Diana Prince's eyes before, apprehension maybe, anxiousness at best, but never true fear. You had never truly witness fear in Diana Prince's eyes until then.

"You lied to me. I love you and then you lied to me. You said there was nothing to tell me. There wasn't anything ever worth telling me."

"Y/N-"

"You didn't think telling me that you were a goddamn superhero was pertinent information?!" You're angry. Enraged even. You had been fighting your baser instincts this entire relationship. And yet.

Diana's nose scrunched up oddly. She doesn't bother interrupting you while you're ranting, but she does seem to notice something that you aren't privy to.

"I thought we trusted each other."

"I-Y/N. We do. I do. I promise you. But me not telling you was for your own safety. It was easier to keep that part of me separate from you so they never crossed and resulted into something bad happening to you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"But we cross everyday. If you're one in the same then we cross everyday. I love you, I-there was no need to keep this from me."

"I beg to differ."

"I don't care." You said defiantly.

Diana's nose scrunched again.

"Are you in heat?"

You squinted your eyes at the subject change but answered despite yourself, "No. I'm not due for another two weeks."

"I hate to use the same phrase repeatedly, but again I beg to differ. I can smell it."

"How is that even possible?" The very idea in some round about way makes you even more upset. And suddenly, your normal heat symptoms hit you like a freight train.

You're sweaty. Hot...Wet. And all you want-no-need is her. 

But you're mad at her.

But you're in heat.

"I'm not a doctor, but I believe heightened emotions can sometimes induce an oncoming heat."

For all you felt you knew, she very well could be a doctor. But, your heat brain is telling you that's the least of your concerns at the moment.

You're too far in to remember what you had been mad about. You're sure it can be addressed later.

"Fuck me."

Diana blinked in surprise. She knew you had thrown yourself into an early heat, but that didn't make the mood swing any less astonishing.

"Excuse me?"

Diana had not planned for your first time being intimate together to be in the middle of an argument. She had planned out much better options. 

That being said, she couldn't just leave you. The last time she did that had very nearly torn you apart. And she herself had been worst for the wear as well.

As well as the risk of leaving you was out of the question in regards to wellbeing. Diana just didn't want to do it. She didn't want to leave you. You were her person. She loved you. Not to mention you smelled something better than delectable.

"I want you to help me through my heat, Diana."

It was much softer than your earlier demand. Much more desperate as well. You're lucky you still have the wherewithal to stand on your own two feet.

"Ok. I will help you. But on one condition." Diana raised a lone finger to discourage you from jumping at her so quickly.

"What?"

"We finish our discussion afterward."

"Deal."

And with that, it became obvious that Diana would not be getting a coherent sentence from you for awhile.

You launch yourself at the taller woman half in appreciativeness, half in pure lust.

You blinked lazily up at Diana. Stealing a deep kiss from her lips quickly. She held out a hand to you, then set about practically dragging you onto your helpfully large bed.

Once you were situated on the bed, you dragged your hands down your body. In a haste to tear at the lounge wear that had been strewn across your body somewhere in the day.

Diana seemed to never not move with grace and purpose. Her jacket had been carefully placed on your coat rack ages before she entered your room. Now, she meticulously peeled out of her jeans, tshirt, and undergarments.

Once she was finally free of all articles she set her gaze back on you.

"I would prefer it if you didn't throw yourself into heats before they're actually due." She gestured to you with a head nod. Your hand had been exploring between your own legs.

You shrugged, still only mildly aware of anything other than the pleasure you were practically begging to experience, "You just make me very emotional." You're not sure you said that exactly as you should have, but you're sure Diana understood.

Diana quickly divested you of the rest your clothing. She ran her hand up the length of your side. You pressed herself into the cooling touch as much as you could.

"You're sure about this, right?" Diana asked. She had to be absolutely sure.

You couldn't stop her even if you wanted to at this point. 

You mewled lowly, "Yes. Now, please fuck me."

Diana tsked, "That mouth of yours."

The alpha nipped at your straining neck.

"Diana." You produced something between a gasp and a choke. Some sound you're sure you would have been embarrassed about in any other circumstance.

Diana hummed, she slid up to your ear, a direct contrast to her left hand which was slithering down your stomach to replace your hand between your legs.

You convulsed in response to Diana's fingers coming into soft contact with your center.

"Please." You panted. Diana hummed again and you could practically feel it.

Her lips grazed over your ear teasingly. She easily batted away your hand and circled her fingers against your pussy. 

Diana's opposite hand trailed over one of your nipples, drawing a small gasp from you.

You keened, your left hand reaching to cling onto the alpha's shoulder, urging her to provide you with more....more of anything really.

Diana's lips captured yours passionately.

And with it, you finally released that last bit of fear, worry you had been digging your nails into. That last bit of unnecessary control you had been arrogantly priding yourself on. What use would it be now? You were almost complete.

Eventually, Diana gained pace.

Her fingers left the tenderness of your clit to instead meet your entrance. Her index finger slipped almost embarrassingly easy into you.

You moaned loudly, you back arching enough to push you into Diana's chest lightly.

"You're soaked." She continued to pump her finger in and out slowly. Pleasantly distracted by the pleasure playing across your face.

You were pretty much gasping now.

"More. Please." 

Another finger of the alpha's slipped into you, the resulting whimper is the loudest one yet and just as telling as the rest.

She pulled out, then pushed back in slowly, her palm pressing on your swollen center.

Diana increased her pace even without your begging. She just knew.

Your mewls and whimpers grew in pitch and frequency. Your hips bucked up into Diana's hand on just every thrust.

"Gods!" 

You released into Diana's hand soon after. Eased over the edge by her light nips where your neck and shoulder met.

After taking a much needed break to suck more air into your lungs, you pulled Diana into you for a hurried kiss.

Diana settled herself between your legs, lining herself up with your ready entrance. She kept a close eye out for any signs of discomfort from you. Ever vigilant.

You took in a sharp breath. Most of your lip caught between her teeth, as Diana pumped into you.

You both groan simultaneously.

It was obvious that neither of you would last long. Not with the separation that you had succumbed to the first time.

Her hips picked up speed on their own accord. Your other hand came to grip at Diana's bicep in response.

"F-faster, Di." The alpha agreed easily, squaring up her hips and picking up the pace. She pounded into you below her, moaning deeply as she did.

You displayed your neck as you released suddenly, along with the severe arch of your back. 

Diana growled lowly. 

The delicate skin of where your neck and right shoulder meet gave only slightly when Diana sunk her teeth into it. Any pain that you would have felt is quickly overcome by the relief you feel of your heat subsiding for now and that soulmate bond finally snapping into place like a taut rubberband.

You clenched around Diana, your hand flexing around her bicep, causing her to finally fall over the edge. You're thrown into another spasm at the feeling of Diana spilling into you.

A consequence of the sex you just had quickly made itself known as Diana adjusted your positions. You would be tied together physically probably for the next half hour give or take.

There's a bubble of bliss surrounding you that still isn't broken when Diana began to speak.

"I want to take you to Themyscira." She spoke softly into your hair.

"Really?" Your heart skipped several beats in response.

"Yes. Now, that you're my mate, I sort of have to. It's a traditional thing." Diana doesn't elaborate, but you know she will eventually.

You're somewhat sure it's the mating bond working it's magic, but to a certain extent you get it now. Diana had never been one to just tell people things about herself. She was quite content to listen and most times it seemed no one really asked her.

But you. You had been different. You caught Diana off gaurd, and things rarely caught diana off gaurd. You were too important to spill deep, dark, gruesome secrets to.

"I'd love to go but don't forget I'm still mad at you." You said softly. With Diana behind you, the remnants of your impromptu heat, and the comforter placed precariously over you, you had never quite felt this warm. This at home.

Diana breathed out a light chuckle, "I figured that wouldn't be much of a distraction."

"I don't like being kept in the dark. It makes me feel like I'm not as important as I thought."

And that just about breaks Diana's heart.

"My sincerest apologies."

Diana ended up telling you everything. It took forever, but you enjoy every second of it. She told you the story of her birth, about her mom, about her home, about her enemies, about her lost loves. A man named Steve came up more than once.

She told you about how she had been afraid to tell you about her identity because she didn't want to burden you with things that burden her because sometimes even she can barely take it herself.

She had been afraid for you to find out about Wonder Woman and in turn, bad people finding out about you and harming you to harm her.

She had been afraid of you being suddenly uninterested in her because of the shield and sword. Afraid that you wouldn't want her to come home to you seeking comfort while being covered in battle wounds and scars.

She was afraid that instead of you taking on her burdens, that she would be the burden herself.

Diana told you all of that, and when she was done you told her a few things too.

You told her about the things you were afraid of as well.

You were afraid to love. To be in love. To be in all the emotional entanglements that came with love. 

You were afraid to let yourself be loved, in fear of what that would make you. 

You were afraid to be dependent, to need someone, to want someone. 

And despite all of that, somehow, someway, you were afraid that you would never find your soulmate.

And like magic. All of that changed when you met Diana.

You tell each other that you love one another. Because you do. And you couldn't stop even if you tried.

You love how Diana's makes you feel safe and cared for and not like youre some lowly omega incapable of doing things for yourself.

And Diana loves how you make her feel human and not some unstoppable force hellbent on putting everyone before herself in some feat of heroism.

When you're done telling each other the great mysteries of the universe, Diana pressed a soft kiss to you forehead, "Get some sleep, little one."

You hadn't felt it until then, but you do feel absolutely drained. In the best way possible.

Sure, you had never been one for large romantic gestures, but that was only because you found the little ones like this that much more glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please comment and kudos!


End file.
